Allein
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. DannyXDraco, Ectodragon, Hogwarts AU. Drabble collection.
1. Allein

**Right so in the Hogwarts AU me and punkhalfghosts made Draco and Danny are dating and I wrote this cute thing for them.**

 **I might post some more Hogwarts AU stuff later but for now just take this.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Danny Potter or Harry Fenton (that was a joke.)**

* * *

"Draco!" Danny shoved the snoring boy in attempt to wake him up without waking up the other dorm mates. "Draco, wake up! I want to show you something!"

The blond boy stopped snoring and silently sat up. "Danny! Are you hurt?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Can't a dude just wake up a friend at two AM to show you something cool?"

"You woke me up at bloody two o'clock and it isn't because your bleeding out? You're a git," Draco yawned.

"So you don't want to see it?" Danny pouted.

Draco thanked whatever god was up there that it was so dark in the dorm room. Danny was clutching his hand tightly, and Draco was blushing furiously.

"Of course I bloody do! Otherwise you would have woken me up for nothing." Draco sneered.

(He didn't let go of Danny's hand; In fact he may have even squeezed it back. Just a little.)

"Alright!" Danny's green eyes were like spotlights in the darkened room. "Grab on!"

"Grab-" Draco begun, but got cut off by Danny swooping him up and flying straight through the ceiling. "Ahh!"

He clung onto Danny's neck tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt them go through several floors and walls, each solid object passing through his body with a bone-chilling shiver.

("Humans weren't supposed to experience advantages of the afterlife anyway," Draco thinks.)

And then it stops. The outside air is crisp, with the scent of rain on the wind. And Draco keeps his eyes close, because he'll rather stay in Danny's arms and his sweet smell forever.

"Look!" Danny yelled. "Look at these stars! You can see Orion, Carrageenan, and even Scorpio!"

Draco opened his eyes, and carefully stepped out of Danny's arms and into the slanted roof. The stars indeed, were extremely pretty tonight.

Danny flopped down onto the singles and patted the space next to him. "Come sit."

"What are you doing?" Draco shivered. "It's freezing out."

"It'll be warmer if we're next to each other. Besides, you can't stargaze if you aren't sitting. It's like, a rule."

Draco sat next to Danny, and snuggled in as close as he could without it being… awkward. Admiringly, Danny was colder then the current temperature but Draco didn't mind. He liked the cold anyway.

They laid in silence for several minutes, admiring the twinkling starsabove them. Draco never paid much attention to the stars, but recently he took an interest in them when he found a picture of a muggle rocket ship in Danny's trunk. Asking the American about it sparked a new view of muggle inventions. If muggles could figure out how to get to space with no magic, something wizards have been trying to do for years, then how exactly are wizards better then muggles anyway?

Movement in the sky brought the boys out of their thoughts. A single streak of light ran through the sky for barely a second, leaving behind a lingering trail before disappearing altogether.

"Did you see that?" Danny gasped. "A shooting star!"

"We best make a wish, I guess." Draco said, inching his hand closer to Danny's pinkie finger.

"I've got everything I want right here. Why should I wish for anything else?"

Danny asked. "I've got stars, an amazing school, and the bestest of friends. What else is there to life?"

"You could say it's like an allein," Draco whispered. "You're happy with your life and wouldn't want anything or anyone else."

"Allein, huh?" Danny muttered. "I like it. But now that I think about it, I really don't have everything."

Draco's heart sped up. "Well? What is it?"

"You."

Draco let out a half-hearted laugh. "You've got me. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Danny smiled. "I know."


	2. It's in the water

**So in the Second task, Draco was Danny's tribute. I was liveblogging with punkhalfghosts and we-are-all-temporary and this gay stuff came out of nowhere.**

 **{~}**

Twenty more feet. Twenty more unmerciful feet that were filled thick with soured waters that made Danny's mouth taste of metal. Danny was flying as fast as he could with burning lungs and thick water clogging up his pores, and the only thing keeping him going was Draco's arm, limp from the magic that had bounded his life to Danny's.

He took an uncalculated risk of glancing down, letting out a hopeless sob when he saw Draco's lifeless face, air bubbles escaping from his nostrils.

Oh Clockwork. Oh _Clockwork_. Dumbledore wasn't cruel enough to actually kill the tributes, would he?

And then they broke the surface. Although it was almost unnecessary as a ghost, Danny needed air as a human. And the crisp lake air had never tasted this good.

Next to him, Draco Malfoy took his first deep breath of air in hours.

"Draco!"  
For Danny, he didn't care that they were in a middle of a lake with several deadly creatures and a giant squid that could crush their bones to powder in seconds (Although he certainly cared about those things in context, but those things could wait.) "I thought… I thought-"

He hugged the boy close. "I thought I'll lose you!"

Draco gave him a hurt look, before rolling his eyes, his beautiful grey eyes. "Aw, fuck it Danny,"

And Draco kissed him.

And from a mile away, the stands filled with hundreds of students erupted into cheers.


	3. I'm not an alligator!

Number three

"I'm not blushing, okay?! I"m not. I'm just really allergic."

 **This Drabble is for Lexosaurus, who I accidentally dragged into Ectodragon hell because of this fic. Whoops!**

 **{~}**

"Hey Danny, are you blushing?" Draco asked, noticing the color rising in his friend's cheeks.

"No! I just, really allergic." Danny's cheeks darkened even more.

"What does allergic mean?" Draco's eyebrows scrunched together. "Does it have something to do with alligators? Allergic sounds like alligators."

Danny buried his face in his hands. "This is why I'm blushing. You're so damn cute that's what."

"Wait so your not an alligator? Danny, stop confusing me!"


	4. Fenton is cold

**Just a lil quicky 3**

Danny Fenton was cold. This was a well known fact that often spiraled its way into the gossip of the Slytherin common room ever once in awhile, subjecting Danny to the occasion question about such, to which he answered simply.

"I don't know."

When Draco Malfoy first touched Danny's hand, he could hardly get enough. How could such a skin, smooth but for a few wrinkles, radiate such cold?

"I'm sorry," Danny would say, his eyes cast downward. "I'm just cold."

He would shift the scarf around his neck and would blush a faint green when Draco gave thin the tiniest of kisses on his frozen skin.

At night it was worse. Danny would shiver and would radiate cold so intense there was frost on his sheets when he finally woke up. Draco could hear his teeth chattering late at night and it pained him so.

Finally, one late winter night amongst the snores of the other students and deep green light filtering through the windows, Draco quietly stepped out of bed and crossed the small space that separated his bed from Danny's, and ever so softly crawled next to his boyfriend.

Danny was cold. His sheets around him had little warmth. He shook slightly in his sleep, and his fingertips were permanently a blood-deprived purple.

But Draco was warm. Draco radiated heat like a bonfire. In his sleep Danny relaxed, for the first time in several days. His taut muscles lessened, his stance lowered.

And together, the star-crossed lovers slept.


	5. DABBY PHANNYPACK

"Draco, didja get the notes on the Transfiguration lesson? I only wrote down half of what McGonagall said because one of the Gryffindors kept throwing wadded-up parchment at my head." Danny plopped down on Draco's bunk, upturning a well of ink with his weight. "Whoops, my bad."

He mumbled a few words under his breath and flicked his wand, and the ink shot back into the bottle.

"Yeah, um, just a moment!" Draco frantically began to scribble out doodles on his notes. Danny yawned, and looked over curiously.

"Why is my name written so many times on your notes?"

Draco tugged the notes out of Danny's reach and shoved them to his chest. "What on earth are you talking about? Y-you probably saw 'Danima Feneon,'the name of the bloke I'm studying for History of Magic."

"If you say so. I'll borrow Pansy's notes instead." Danny shrugged, and left the dormitory.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and and started marking out Danny Fenton's name in the margins of his notes.

* * *

 **draco you sly dog with a bad crush**


	6. for the bae 3

"I still can't believe that you put your name in," Draco whispered as Dumbledore droned on.

"It's not that hard. I just chunked paper aireplanes at it until one fell in."

"What if you actually get chosen to be the hogwarts tribute? I don't think Dumbledore will allow-"

"It's a contract. The second your name is pulled you have to compete." Danny unceremoniously shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "'Sides, what are the odds I'll actually get chosen? One to thirty-six."

The goblet glowed, flames shooting out of it like a firecracker, stealing the attention of the pair. Dumbledore reached out to snatch a burning ember from the air, and blew on it gently to quench the smothering.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is Danny Fenton!"


	7. umbrdge is a umbith

Danny was way too tired to even float through the walls to get back to the slytherin common room, which just goes to show how exhausted he was. A ghost attack all the way in Scotland on top of studying for finals and forgetting to eat a meal tends to wear you out.

He stayed in ghost form, however. He had a core of replenishing energy that would have been enough to fly him to his dorm had he not skipped lunch earlier today.

Then he spotted the bench. Seventh years often took a cat nap on it between classes and no one would question if a fifth year was found asleep on it. They'll assume that he was just tired after his last class and move on.

He set his bag at the foot of the bench and laid down, resting his head and transforming back.

He didn't notice a stout women in the room across eyeing him.

He didn't notice her soft gasp as he transformed into a human.

He didn't notice the wicked grin split open her toad-like face.

He drifted to sleep, only to be awaken a few hours later by Draco Malfoy carrying him to their dorm.


	8. someone wanted a new chapter

His hair was soft, tangled in Danny's thin fingers, thick textbook like a barrier between them. Danny could barely hear the pages as the bent and crinkled over the sheer roar of the blood rushing through his head.

Kissing. Danny loved kissing Draco. His tongue inside his mouth and the faint taste of the peppermint Draco had eaten a few minutes ago, pulse fluttering in his neck.

Draco's hands caught the thin bony edges of Danny's hips and massaguged his fingers into them, short nails digging into the taunt muscles there and making Danny shiver. He pulled away from Draco's mouth, a tiny wine escaping the other boy's mouth, before latching his mouth onto his collarbone. He sucked and bit at the thin skin, Draco's chest vibrating with repressed moans and the fingers on his hips dug in harder,

Then he got a wicked, cursed idea.

"Can you feel it now, Mr. Krabs?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A late birthday present for my bae punkhalfghosts on tumblr! :D**

Hogwarts was falling, and falling hard.

Danny floated a good meter above the ground, eyes blazing and unafraid of his peers shying away from him, because he was _angry._

And yet the Death Eaters kept coming, like a pile of ants that was kicked over by a kid, and never stopped.

They used Unforgivables on children, children who snuck back inside the grounds to fight their own fathers, children who were tired of hiding and cowering while Voldemort killed their familes, one by one.

Danny saw the body of another fall, and the fresh heat that radiated to him like a moth to the light followed him and joined him, that raw moment of death that just makes him feel a little more alive.

"Danny!"

He didn't realize that the explosion had his ears ringing until he noticed how clear his voice was, compared to the noise of the battle and the shouts of spells. Everything was muffled.

Draco Malfoy's robes were torn, as if a cat had raked its claws across his chest and his hair disheveled. His sleeve hid the dark mark, but the very tip of the snake curled around his wrist.

"Danny, please."

He tried to ignore the way Draco's eyes fluttered with fear.

He tried to ignore how small he looked, and how he was his age and thrust into this war unwillingly.

He tried to ignore how much he looked like in their sixth year, with tear streaked cheeks and hunched shoulders.

Danny landed on the ground, feet light but eyes dim. Draco hung his head in shame, in embarrassment, but Danny didn't care.

He thrust his hand out, like that very first day where they met on the Hogwarts train, but now they were older and covered in grime and school robes were torn.

"Fight with me. You never wanted this." Danny smiled now, just barely showing his sharp teeth but his eyes were genuine, soft. "I know you never did. I know _you._ "

"Please." So softly, barely heard, like a whisper on a summer breeze.

Draco finally looked up, hair in his eyes but the biggest grin he's had in a long time stretched over his face. "Yes!"

Draco grabbed Danny's hand, much like the first time they met on the Hogwarts express, except now Danny's hands were cold and clammy and they were caked with dirt, cloaks torn and eyes bright.

But now Draco let go, and almost instantly pulled Danny into a bone crushing hug, and Danny had forgotten what it felt like to be held like this, like he wasn't something a bit below human and his heart just _burst_.

Then as quickly as the confer ration began they were fighting, side by side, Draco shooting Binding jinxes left and right, with his love by his side.


End file.
